Luigi's Story
by Nintendo Gamer23
Summary: Luigi finally meets that special someone but has trouble telling her how he feels. Let's hope his friends will help him!
It was a bright sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was so bright it woke up Luigi. Luigi rubbed his bright blue eyes and stroke his black mustache. He checked his digital clock beside his bed which read "9:30". He rose from his bed and felt a slight breeze. It felt nice to Luigi as today, like every day of summer, was hot. Luigi walked over to the window and peered outside. There were many Toads wondering around, whom of which are about half Luigi's height, so three feet. Luigi's view was soon interrupted when he heard a soft meow. He looked behind him to find his cat, Pickles, tossing and turning on Luigi's bed. It made Luigi laugh because the cat eventually got tangled in the bright green sheets. Luigi helped Pickles out of the sheets and fed him with a bowl labed, "Property of Pickles the cat". Luigi couldn't help but roll his eyes when reading it because Mario insisted they get it. Mario is Luigi's twin brother whom also had blue eyes and a black mustache. Despite the black staches their hair is brown as well as short. Luigi threw on a green tee and dark blue shorts for it was to hot for his normal attire, blue overalls and a green, long sleeved, shirt. He decided to not where his green cap because it was a total heat wave outside.

Luigi quickly and quietly walked down the stairs to avoid waking up Mario. Luigi successfully accomplished this task but it soon led to failure when Pickles decided to knock the cloth's basket down the steps.

"Pickles!", Luigi quietly whispered to Pickles, who was looking Luigi in the eye. Luigi could tell Pickles planned this.

"Luigi stop playing with the cat and get some breakfast", Mario said, looking at Luigi with a strange look. Luigi stood up and brushed off his shorts.

"Wait your up?", Luigi asked in shock.

"Yeah I've been up cense like 6", Mario said.

"Oh... What's for breakfast anyway?", Luigi asked smelling possibly waffles.

"Pancakes and bacon", Mario replied with a smile, knowing Luigi loves bacon.

"Sweet thanks bro!", Luigi replied, excited to eat.

Peach woke up in her bed, decorated in pink of course. She walked into her bathroom and brushed her bright blond hair, put makeup on around her bright blue eyes, and put on her, well, peach colored dress. Most of the dress was pink aside from the bottom of it, which was just a darker pink. She brushed her dress and carefully put her crown atop her head.

" Good morning Toadsworth!", Peach said with cheerfulness in her voice. Toadsworth is one of the older Toads whom wore a slightly nicer outfit, complete with a purple vest and his hat was brown with darker brown spots. Of course his head and hat alike were very rounded, for that's where the phrase "mushroom people" comes into play.

"Good morning to you. Your awful cheerful today?", Toadsworth asked like a question.

" I'm just excited to go on that picnic with the Mario's!", Peach said, somehow even more cheerful.

"Aw yes that's it", Toadsworth said.

"I hope they will like Daisy", Peach said

" Me too, for Luigi's sake", Toadsworth said, getting up from his chair. This made Peach giggle and she helped Toadsworth up. Peach led Toadsworth to his room where he was snoring before she could turn around and leave. Peach made herself some toast and watched a little TV. The summer Olympics happened to be on so she took the opportunity to see Bowser run. She laughed so hard she cried. After fixing her makeup, Peach starting packing picnic food like sandwiches and hotdogs.

Mario was looking through his collection of tennis rackets to use at the tournament, that would be following the picnic. Luigi was doing the same thing, but was distracted by the TV.

"Luigi, quit watching that box and pick out your racket before we're late", Mario said tapping his foot, already having his racket picked out.

" OK, OK I'll use this one", Luigi said taking a racket that was green, black grip, and a "L" on the stitched part.

"Alright we should get going", Mario said checking his wrist watch.

" You're really excited to see Peach, aren't you?", Luigi said smiling, knowing Mario is.

"Let's just go", Mario said, turning and walking to the door.

"Here we go again", Luigi said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
